Do Something
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Ever since she met her she's been falling in love. But there seems to be a pesky redhead and a gender issue that plagues her, not liking her do much about it until one reprimanding allows it to happen. - FemSlash Gender Bend


_For purposes of not using Zexion's real name, as it does not sound girly for a number of reason as he's a he, I've changed it to Zie for this short piece. ^^ If any better fem!zexion names are know, please, suggest away so I can use that one next time instead._

* * *

Her nose remains in the crimson, hard covered book in her hands. She remains engrossed in it to the point that she barely notices her surroundings, merely anxious to find out how the book ends; being only three pages till she's done wit it. The spring breeze brushes against her as she waits just outside the school library, not having gotten the need to get up and go inside just yet, she's been dying to just get out of that god-forsaken school so she could get somewhere to even finish reading. Her fingers, nails painted with a deep black as blue specks are scattered into the paint, tap softly against the binding as she reads, flipping to the last page. Just as she does her mouth forms into a small 'o' as it's yanked quite quickly out of her grasp.

Long, slender fingers reach out to brush away the deep slate blue fringe hanging over the right side of her face. The owner of the hand is greeted with an icy glare and her hand smacking the fingers away, letting her hair fall back in place. The rest of her tresses fall just to her shoulders and are pushed back behind her left ear, which is pierced with a single silver stud. Her black jacket flails out around her as she jumps off the brick wall, black boots hitting the sidewalk hard and barely missing the other's own set of orange sneakers. Her eyes are forced to glare upwards at the overly tall senior in front of her. His crimson hair spikes out behind him as he stares down at her with piercing emerald orbs. Ripped blue jeans decorate his lanky legs while a black vest over a white shirt rests on his frame, clearly not caring that nothing truly matches together... especially his sneakers.

"Ha, don't give me that look. You know I'll give it back Zie."

She merely continues to glare, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She's much shorter than the senior in front of her, despite her being a junior of the same school. Not even with her boots does she gain any ground against him. His eyes angle down at her and she has a hard time figuring out if his eyes are on her lips or the curved neckline of her dark navy shirt. Suddenly she finds herself uncomfortable under his gaze; as if she's wearing a skirt instead of her loose black jeans. Hoping to distract from herself she turns her hardened glare back up at him, connecting with his eyes, "Axel, my book."

Holding it out of her reach he opens it, flipping to the page she was on since he had apparently bookmarked it with his finger, "Right! You wanna know the ending?"

A heavy sigh slips from her lips, "Just give it back."

Axel lowers it just out of her reach, "Then grab it."

The smirk on her lips sends her stomach churning; this guy would never get the hint that she just isn't into guys. No matter how many types she's shoved him away, or stepped hard on his foot, he just keeps coming back. Not wanting to have to deal with him any longer she takes a step forward, reaching up for her book. After all she has somewhere to be, her friend is obviously waiting for her inside the library. A new friend anyway; she'd just met her when teamed up through their English class which she's only in thanks to her advancement classes. But this guy, he doesn't care what she has to do for just as she reaches for the book he drops it on the ground with a thud, his arms encircling her waist.

The hands that had been reaching for the book immediately shove against his chest as he holds her close. "Let me go."

"Why don't you like me Zie?"

Her tone lowers considerably, "Let. Me. Go."

Axel begins to say something but is interrupted as the book, which he had previously let plummet to the ground ungraciously, is slammed up against the back of his head. He lets Zie go as he takes a step back, a hand coming up to rub at the bump which should begin to form soon. Zie glances out of the veil of her over her face to gaze over at her friend, a senior just like Axel. In her eyes, this senior seems to be everything she's not. This girl's own blue hair is cropped short around her face and is much lighter than Zie's own, more cerulean than Zie's slate. She's not overly tall like Axel, but she makes up for being tall enough with the feeling of power she'll hold over someone if she must. She's much more social and has been in many different varieties of sports and extra curricular activities. The only thing in Zie's eyes that keeps them on the same level is intellect. For she sees this girl as being so much more beautiful: she doesn't slouch but stands with her chin held high, her body is trim and curves beautiful to accent the muscles she hides under her always nice clothes, even without the dustings of makeup over her cheekbones and lips she still shines, and even Zie fells a little less endowed when she comes face to face with her friend's less than flat chest.

"Leave Axel, now," her words come out strong and unwavering, sending the redhead turning around immediately.

"See ya later Zie!"

She doesn't bother to wave back at the annoying redhead as her gaze lifts directly to her friend's, grasping at the book as it's handed back to her.

"You shouldn't let him tree you like that, stand up for yourself."

"Aqua..."

"No, I mean it! He'll never leave you alone if you don't do something about it. He's infatuated with you."

Zie immediately turns away and begins up the steps to the library, wanting to avoid the subject and to hide the blush that dusts over her nose and cheeks. Not once has she ever been around Aqua without producing a blush even the tiniest bit. It certainly doesn't help the matter that her skin is by far the palest of the many classmen around her. She takes a deep breath and sighs, calming herself as Aqua jogs up to walk alongside her. Compared to her, Aqua looks much more womanly. Her black pants reach down just to dust over the tops of her knees, showing off the rest of her sun-kissed legs that meet down into low cut, blue and white tennis shoes. A white and black, while still trimmed in light blue, jacket rests openly over her light blue tank top, showing that she's just gotten out of one of those sports or activities.

She slows to a stop right before the last step till the doors of the library, dwelling on Aqua's words. "Do something about it?"

Aqua smiles sweetly over at her, "Now I'll help you, but it'll be your idea!"

The gentle giggle at the end is abruptly ended as Zie motions for Aqua to lean down just enough so that Zie can whisper in her ear. Instead, she turns Aqua's face to her; book tucked tightly in her other hand as she leans forward. "Fine, my idea then," and her lips press hesitantly against Aqua's. She trembles slightly from fear of rejection before pulling away, the gentle kiss nothing more than a peck on the lips.

She turns her face down only to listen to Aqua laughing softly, her face hot and dark with the red of embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"No, no I'm sorry! I know that took a lot of guts, but Z..." The nickname falls off Aqua's lips in a dying whisper as she rests a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Look at me?" As she faces her friend she can't help but avoid bright sapphire eyes prying into her own, scared that if she looks she'll see that rejection, that hostility so many others have had. "You did it wrong."

The statement forces Zie to look straight up at the older girl only to have lips mash gently against her own. They dominate her lips as the hand on her shoulder squeezes gently, almost seeming to distract her from the curt brush of a tongue against her bottom lip. The kiss itself leaves her barely standing; only staring up at Aqua in confusion. "I...did it...wrong?"

Aqua nods knowingly before pulling the younger girl closer to her. "Mhmm, but I like your idea. I doubt he'll leave you alone, but at least I'll always be around to make him leave. Unless, that's not what you really want?"

"No, I...I like you."

Lips press comfortingly against her forehead as fingers brush the hair away from her face temporarily. "I like you too."

* * *

_This was a surprise piece for a very lovely watcher of mine over on deviantart. She suggested a random pairing on my poll and I found it too fascinating to pass up. Truly. So here this is; a beautiful gender-bent, crack pairing that I have a feeling I might work more with. Maybe~_


End file.
